<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steven Universe Pebbles 01: Our sweet little game... by ShikimaAkemi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383457">Steven Universe Pebbles 01: Our sweet little game...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikimaAkemi/pseuds/ShikimaAkemi'>ShikimaAkemi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steven Universe: Pebbles. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance, Secret love, Short &amp; Sweet, SpinelxSteven, Spineven, StevenxSpinel, Stevinel, Stevnel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikimaAkemi/pseuds/ShikimaAkemi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Steven and Spinel's favorite little sweet game...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spinel &amp; Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steven Universe: Pebbles. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steven Universe Pebbles 01: Our sweet little game...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, guys! :D</p><p>  This is officially my very first published story about Stevnel! So please, be gentle with me, not only it's been AGES since I last wrote AND posted something, but also english is not my natural language, so I use stories as an excuse to practice and learn new vocabulary XD </p><p>I hope you all enjoy this short story, see you on the bottom notes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Steven Universe Pebbles 01: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Our sweet little game...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>  It was a game. It was their game, and she was winning, but who could blame him for loosing every time? She was after all created to play games like a pro, but on this particular game, she didn't win by skills, no, she was winning by being downright gorgeous, a box of surprises enveloped on a beautiful pink color, with adorable smile and bubbly personality, she was sweet and kind, loving, innocent, playful, but mature when needed, and for all this he was weak against her, such a power packed in a rather small gem, he was sure no one would stand a chance against this beauty angel that could turn into a demon if she wanted to. And for all these reasons and many more, he was in love, and it was a real "true kind of love", as Garnet so often would say, the kind of love that makes you stronger and better, the kind of love that is so honest and pure to the point of making you feel like crying of joy, and so he did, they both did, when they finally decided to be open and free, two soul mates reunited at last.</p><p> </p><p>  But fear not, my dear audience, for this love is not what they play as a game, but the rather silly routine, if one may call it that way, that was born as a result of this love of theirs. You see...</p><p> </p><p>  It all began after Spinel's little "performance" on Earth, by Steven's invitation she stayed on Beach City, and she's been living there since, with him and the Crystal Gems at their house, on his room. At first, Pearl and Amethyst alongside with Lapis were a bit apprehensive about the idea, but leave it to Steven to prove them wrong, not only it turned out that the squeaky stretchy gem was harmless, she was also really meek and shy around everyone, well, everyone except Steven that is, with him the story was completely different, if they were left alone,  she was playful noisy and energetic, and if you dared to pay close attention, she was fairly flirty and intimate with him, to the extent of breaking boundaries of personal space with him that no other living soul dared to surpass, at this, Steven found himself blushing a good number of times on a daily basis, but he didn't care about this in the least, on the contrary, he loved his constant interactions with her, especially after the discovery that they both were the touchy type, so of course all was fair and allowed for the other: holding hands, hugs, little innocent kisses on hands and forehead or cheeks, to even go as far as sleep together just so they could cuddle with each other. </p><p> </p><p>  But this was just the two of them, away from prying eyes, because in public, while yes they would be close together, she would just stay silently clutching at his jacket, making him just turn to see her and gift her with a soothing smile; other times she would hide behind him avoiding eye contact with anyone, anyone except him, when he silently assured her that "all was swell" by softly squeezing her hand with his; but often times, if her anxiety got the better of her, she would tightly cling to his arm, or even hug him, hiding her face on his chest or back, depending on her location near him.</p><p> </p><p>  The only lines they never crossed were the ones just meant for lovers, like kissing on the lips, rule established by Steven himself after a movie night where Spinel saw said action, and tried to imitate it, leading a pretty flustered Steven to explain that those were things just couples do, partly because they were not a couple, and partly because he didn't want to abuse the gem's open friendliness, but if he was honest, he already dreamed to do just that and openly love her, but he didn't want to scare her, and even doubted she felt the same; but soon this last line was finally crossed: it happened one afternoon after Garnet, requested by a concerned Pearl in regards of Spinel's apparent clinginess to Steven, explained to the small gem the difference between "liking" and "loving", and "just friends" and "lovers", causing the two teens to confess their mutual feelings.</p><p> </p><p>  But this confession didn't change their normal dynamic or their secret displays of affection, it just added a little extra, and this is how their "little game" began...</p><p> </p><p>  Since both of them tend to be so private and shy, whatever small affectionate detail in public could make them blush, so they made a sport out of trying to make the other flustered first when in public without calling too much attention, and so far, his precious Spinel was taking the upper hand, just because, despite her utter embarrassment, she often caught her beloved boyfriend off guard with so little to no effort, by constant surprise hugs, modeling his jacket while winking at him, toning down her voice close to his ear, or blowing kisses on his direction when no one was looking, one time she went as far as to stretch herself across the sofa to fast kiss him on the cheek and go back to pretend that she was drawing, just when Pearl was on the same room, this caused Steven to drop his guitar and blush deep crimson, calling Pearl's attention on the process, at what he was forced to pretend that he drifted off. Once Pearl went back to her own business, Steven picked back up his guitar and turned his head to look at his girlfriend, who gave him a side glance and a smug smile, this made him trilled and excited at the notion that they were leveling up their little game.</p><p> </p><p>  Right now, they were on the kitchen helping Pearl with the dishes, while Amethyst watched TV, and Garnet played with cat Steven; Spinel dried and hummed a soft tune to herself, while Steven put the stuff away on its proper place, lost on his thoughts, wondering how could he win the upper hand to Spinel, when finally an idea hit him, a smile of satisfaction grew on his face.</p><p> </p><p>  Making sure that everyone was distracted, he decided to put his plan into action: he closed the counter's door and positioned himself behind Spinel, she didn't see it coming until it was too late, and he got her captured between his body and the kitchen counter, placing his hands on the counter top, he got her surrounded, she felt the warmth of his body on her back, making her blush a bit and clutch the plate and cloth a bit tighter. </p><p> </p><p>  Suddenly, he placed his hands on hers and moved them softly backwards, gently caressing her skin until he reached her upper arms and stopped there, this made her grip on the things on her hands even stronger, then he placed his face close to her ear, and pronounced her name in such a deep voice,  that gave her goosebumps and made her swallow dry, her little blush increased two tones; perfection, his seductive smile increased in satisfaction, he had her full attention in the best way possible, but this was still not enough, he had to do better if he wanted to win, so he did his next move, by moving his hands down slowly, barely leaving a ghost of heat on his path down to reach her beautiful hourglass-like waist and place them there, only to gently but firmly hold her close to his body, and whisper into her ear with the same deep and seductive voice "You have no idea how much I need to push you against the counter and desperately kiss you right now", and just like that he placed a kiss at the back of her neck, gaining a high pitched squeak from his flustered girlfriend, who dropped the plate she was holding and calling everyone's attention.</p><p> </p><p>  And this way he won this round, with a blushing crimson Spinel who had to justify the little incident with an imaginary cockroach, making Pearl sigh in frustration and leave to retrieve the broom, while Steven kneeled to start picking up the pieces of the broken plate, giving his back to his girlfriend; when she finally calmed down and saw him, she realized that he was madly blushing because of the embarrassment of what he has done just a few seconds ago, it was evident even on his ears, this made her smile fondly at him, so as a reward for his "heroic" victory, she kneeled in front of him, delicately placed her hand on top of his to call his attention, cupping his face with her other hand once he raised his eyes to look at her, and gave him a tender kiss on the lips that Steven eagerly corresponded.</p><p>"Nice move, doll-face, you're getting good at this game."</p><p>  Now smiling and feeling more relaxed, he took the back of her head and gently connected their foreheads, a soft pink still dusted their faces "Never as good as you, sweetheart, but I'm getting close, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>"Speakin' of "close". I hope your offer to pin me against the counter and desperately kiss me was real, Stevers"</p><p>"You bet, Spinx"</p><p>"OH MY STARS!" And, before they could kiss again, they finally got caught by Pearl "Steven, Spinel: front and center, NOW!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Pearl~" was the defeated answer of the two teens that had to seat on opposite sides of the couch for two hours listening to Pearl's speech and "the talk".</p><p> </p><p>"Psht, hey Garnet. Should we warn P. about when Steven turns eighteen? Or~"</p><p>"Nah, let her be, this way is more interesting."</p><p>"Not for those two for sure, heheh."</p><p>  So now we leave the frustrated couple, that despite been caught, the never ending flame of passion burns still alive on their eyes, both looking at each other and thinking on new ways to improve their little game.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again! ;D</p><p>  If you actually reached up until here, thank you! OvO<br/>Now, to the extra notes:</p><p>1. This is actually my fourth story I wrote about these two, but is the first one I upload to internet.<br/>2. This is part of my traditional fan book of short stories, I have another four like this one, but for different fandoms. Just my favorite fandoms get a book/series like this one, if you are interested, the others are from: My Little Pony (english), Naruto (English), El Tigre (pretty old, and in Spanish) and Combo Niños (also old and in spanish).<br/>3. On these fan books of short tales I always make the title related to the show, but also referring to the fact that these are short stories. Also, each story has the Series' Title at the beginning.<br/>4. These stories are no longer than 1500 to 2000 words, so stories with a bigger length will be a completely separate story, and wont enter this book. Also, the stories, unles I say so otherwise, are not related among them, each one is a different tale, not related to the previous or following one, so once I post more, do not worry if you pick them up at random to read.<br/>5. This is entirely related to the fic, this is probably the only semi-spicy fic you'll see from me, I mostly write sweet honey with some angst in the middle, so this was a kind of experiment for me.<br/>6. This was wrote alongside the other three fics I have ready on my notebook in the spam of three days, so yeah, I write all by hand and then transcribe to my PC, and yes, I write rather fast when inspired lol</p><p>  As an extra note, I dedicate this fic to Kloa, and her lovely (not so lovely when he is a jerk) Steven Diamond. When I was writing the part about smug Steven flirting with Spinel on the kitchen, I was inspiring myself on the Diamond smug brat we all adore lol  So thanks Kloa! See what you make me do XD</p><p>  More fics are on the way, so keep eyes open!</p><p>Hope you all enjoyed the story! Feedback is always appreciated, hate comments will be banned, and hope to see you next month! OwO</p><p>Kim out. Peace.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>